wikisutofandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story/There's So Much Everything
The police and paramedics soon arrived on the scene, with Kane waiting for them with Keiko. Her mind was, however, already transferred over to Nami's. Upon recognizing her own body bleeding in the street, she impulsively flew over to inspect the scene, subduing the paramedics. The police were alert this time, however, since this wasn't the first supernatural event they've had to respond to. They immediately shot at Nami, breaking through her armor and forcing her to retreat. They then turned their guns at Kane, suspecting him. In defense, and because he would have trouble explaining his rocky appearance, he escaped by blocking the road with a wall of earth and tear gas. Noa followed out of curiosity. Kane managed to throw off his pursuers by creating a diversion, though he was forced to fight off three of the policemen. He made it back to the safehouse to see Kanade sitting idly outside. Meanwhile, a new flesh devourer emerged in the crash site, absorbing the bodies of both living and dead people in the area. It expanded like a net, tentacles of flesh grabbing everyone in site. Noa barely made it out alive as it smashed through buildings to get to him. Eon, accompanied by his counterpart Demian, went to combat the huge flesh creature, with little success, before fleeing with Noemi and Keisho. Away from the chaos, Arietta reawakened in the same spot she had died in the safehouse. Teofila's powers had succeeded in resurrecting her without the sickness. Alex returned to the safehouse around this time to find Arietta asleep on the couch, and Nami unconscious on the floor. When they awakened, Alex instructed them to escape via one of the secret exits in the safehouse due to the danger outside. Kane began to feel the tremors caused by the new flesh devourer, and ran off to confront it. He met up with Noa, who had little success in deterring it. Noa devised a plan to cause a gas explosion with Kane's help to destroy the now enormous flesh devourer. Despite his reservations about the collateral damage and the people that could be killed, Kane agreed to it, since even more would be killed if the flesh devourer wasn't destroyed immediately. He pierced a hole in a gas main underground by creating a fissure, but before he could distance himself, Noa threw a molotov cocktail into it. Kuldr was able to intervene at the last second to save Kane's life, though Kane was knocked unconscious and hurt badly as a result. The flesh devourer, however, was not completely destroyed, though it was severely weakened. Diana, Artemis, and Alex soon arrived on the scene. Diana pointed her gun at Noa, who tried to explain the situation, and Alex further provoked her by trying to get to Kane. The corpse devourer, weakened but hungrier than before, took this opportunity to attack the group, being stopped by Alex. Kuldr, who was still watching over Kane's body from the Myth world, caused a landslide to protect his exposed body while the other three dealt with the corpse devourer above ground. Meanwhile, Nami and Arietta made their way out of the safehouse through one of Alex's underground escape routes. Arietta took this time to explain to Nami how she survived death back at the safehouse, revealing the nature of Teofila. Upon hearing Arietta had acquired healing powers, Nami realized the two of them could be of help to the others. She made a u-turn and rushed back to where they were fighting the corpse devourer. The attacks on the tree-like corpse devourer proved fruitless,: Noa propelled a machete at sonic speeds at it, Alex attacked it by creating dopplegangers out of shadow, and Nami returned and began shooting at it - none of the attacks seemed to deter it very much. Realizing they weren't getting anywhere, Alex devised a plan that would require gathering the entirety of the corpse tree in one place. It wouldn't work, however, without the help of Kane. Kane's consciousness had shifted to Kuldr's subconscious, and he was able to see from Kuldr's perspective as they moved towards the nearby town in the Myth world. They were confronted by an old man, who was revealed to be the one seen during their temporary merge earlier. Though not revealing very much, he indicated that he knew a lot more about the world merging situation than he let on. Their confrontation was interrupted when he sent Kane's consciousness back to the human world, speeding up the merge between him and Kuldr even more in the process. When Kane awoke, he reluctantly agreed to Noa and Alex's plan to destroy the corpse tree. He was launched into the air and fired towards the corpse tree at incredible speeds, striking the ground with immense force amplified by his ability to control earth. This caused a shockwave, with a radius larger than that of the corpse tree, to collapse the entire street into the sewers. As the corpse tree fell, Alex took the opportunity to devour it, using the entire hole as the entryway to his pocket dimension. Kane was later found buried under the wreckage, missing all four of his limbs. Insert part about Logan and Sylph here *Return to Main Story *Previous: Suicide, Drama, and Robots *Next: Two Days Later